


now if we’re talking body

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Ok bye, Sex Toys, bottom wooseok, degradation kink kinda, everything is consensual ok, idk shmdnehehe, kinda camboy wooseok, this is just porn omg i feel so embarassed mibdbfdhd, use a condom ok but they do not use one but pls use one safe sex, wooseok is kinky as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which wooseok runs a nsfw twitter and yohan finds out about it.in simpler words, wooseok has never been vocal about what he wants.





	now if we’re talking body

Wooseok has never been good at expressing himself.

And that explains his current situation - it's midnight, he has his boyfriend is sleeping peacefully next to him, and he would be asleep by now too save for the fact that he's painfully hard.

He's never initiated things, nor has he ever told Yohan when or how he wants it. That's why he vents all his sexual frustration and desires on his twitter account. It's not as if Yohan didn't ask him about his kinks, it's just that Wooseok is way too shy to talk or open up about them.

He tosses and turns in their shared bed, looking at Yohan deep in slumber, getting his much-needed rest. Wooseok thinks about waking him up but decides against it. He lets out a soft sigh, and he heads to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

—

It's a Friday night and Wooseok's alone in their shared apartment - all because Yohan is caught up at work. He really hates his high sex drive because right now, he's really fucking horny (what's new) but Yohan isn't here to satisfy him.

Which means, he'll have to get himself off, as usual. He's bored and he decides - he'll go live tonight. He hops off the bed and opens up his drawer, opening up a box he'd hidden well from his boyfriend. He then reaches for the wardrobe and randomly grabs at one of Yohan's hoodies, pulling it over his bare chest.

Wooseok adjusts the camera and waits for people to enter his stream, vibrator in hand.

"Hello," he greets. "What am I doing today? Oh, my boyfriend is out, and that means I have to play with myself."

He comes across a particular comment.

_Why don't you give him a call?_

"Ah, you see, he's at work and I don't want to bother him. Besides, I'm shy, and that's why I have this account."

Wooseok rids himself of his boxers, grabbing his bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it. He turns, so his audience gets a good view of his hole. He circles his rim, slowly pushing a finger inside. He pumps his finger in and out at a relaxed pace, looking back at the camera just to watch, letting out small moans.

He adds another finger, another moan escaping his lips. He goes a little faster now, trying so damn hard to hit that spot, the spot that Yohan always manages to hit, the spot that makes him see stars, but his fingers aren't as thick and long as Yohan's and that really fucking sucks.

Wooseok has three fingers inside him now, pumping them in and out relentlessly. He misses Yohan, misses his touch, his lips, his fingers, and his damn cock. The hoodie he's wearing is the only trace of Yohan he'll have until Yohan comes home, which won't be for another hour or so. He tries to slam his fingers deeper inside of him, but it doesn't work — he can never give himself the pleasure Yohan gives him.

"I miss my boyfriend," He removes his fingers and he whines at the loss of contact. He attempts to coat the vibrator with lube as fast as he can because he needs something in him — preferably Yohan's cock but that isn't available to him right now. It's not as if he's going to ask Yohan for it when he comes home. He'll just keep tonight a secret. A secret between him and his followers.

Wooseok spreads his legs wide for the camera, positioning the toy in front of his entrance and pushing it in. He winces a little at the stretch, and when he deems himself ready, he grasps the toy, moving it in and out of his hole. He can't help but compare the vibrator to Yohan's cock, the toy doesn't fill him up the way Yohan does, and it doesn't pleasure him as much as Yohan does for sure. He turns the vibrator to its highest setting and rams it into himself, throwing his head back as he basks in the pleasure, moaning wantonly.

He comes with Yohan's name on his lips, the vibrator sliding out of his hole. He takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Good night, everyone," Wooseok says and ends the stream with a wink. His eyelids are heavy and he would love to just collapse on the bed but he knows he has to clean himself up before doing so - Yohan can't know about this, although it does rile Wooseok up a little, painting his cheeks red while wondering what Yohan would do if he came home to this sight.

After he changes into a new pair of boxers and hiding his toys back in their place, he falls asleep.

—

Wooseok watches his boyfriend from their bed. Yohan is hard at work, typing away on his computer and Wooseok tries to ignore the heat pooling in his gut. Yohan had just fucked him good yesterday, anyway, and he chants mentally to himself to not be greedy.

But his mind goes against his will when images of yesterday's events cloud his brain, and he can feel a tent forming in his pants (thank goodness he's wearing sweatpants). He clenches his jaw, and without thinking, he calls for his boyfriend.

"Yohannie,"

"Hm?" Yohan doesn't look away from the screen and Wooseok knows that he's probably really busy. So he settles for a lie.

"Nothing. I'm just going to take a shower."

Wooseok steps into the shower, the warm water running down his skin. He slides a finger into his hole again, trying to chase his own high. If only Yohan was in here with him. He almost lets out a moan when he's three fingers deep, but remembers to keep quiet unless he wants Yohan to walk in on him. Half of Wooseok wants that to happen but the other half of him doesn't. He's coming close, but he slows down just to edge himself a little, wanting to enjoy the pleasure for a while longer.

He steps out of the shower, angry and unsatisfied, because somewhere in between his greed, he had ruined his own orgasm.

"Babe, my laptop died. Can I borrow yours? I really need to finish this before my boss kills me," Yohan spins around in his chair, frustration obvious in his voice. Wooseok's awfully sleepy, so he just nods and before he knows it, he blacks out.

Yohan opens up the laptop, wanting to log in to his own e-mail, but a certain tab catches his eye. He never knew Wooseok had a twitter account. 

The content in Wooseok's account gives him the shock of his life. All along, he thought his boyfriend was innocent, but this entire account just proves him wrong. There are videos of him getting himself off, him retweeting some porn, and he stumbles across numerous saved livestreams. That prompts him to plug in his earphones.

He clicks on the most recent one.

"Ah, you see, he's at work and I don't want to bother him. Besides, I'm shy, and that's why I have this account."

So Wooseok just gets himself off when he's horny? He looks back at his boyfriend who's soundly asleep on the bed, and he can't believe that that's the same boy who's fingering himself on the computer screen.

Yohan knows he's hard, and he's biting on his own lip as he watches his boyfriend fuck himself with a vibrator. When the stream ends, Yohan's far from done with his snooping. He never knew Wooseok was like this, but he definitely likes it.

Wooseok wakes up about half an hour later to Yohan hovering over him.

"Hi."

"Hello yourself. Did you sleep well?" Yohan strokes his cheek.

"Mm."

"You know, we should talk." Youan tells him, as he changes his position - he's now sitting next to the elder on their bed.

"About?" Wooseok's eyes widen a little. Fuck, did I do anything wrong? Or fuck, did he find out?

"What do you think about toys?"

"Toys? I like teddy bears and race cars." Wooseok replies.

"Don't play innocent, you know what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Wooseok tilts his head to the side, staring right back at Yohan. Doe-eyed, lips parted. The younger rests his hands on his inner thigh and Wooseok almost audibly gulps.

"Hmmm, toys like the one you used to fuck yourself in your livestream." Yohan smirks and Wooseok chokes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wooseok stutters, and Yohan clicks his tongue, inching closer to him.

"You know, baby, you're a horrible liar. But a good actor, because all this while, I thought you were so innocent," Yohan starts. "Until I found your twitter. I didn't know you were so filthy, baby."

Wooseok can't look at him.

"I-"

"So naughty," Yohan tuts, straddling the latter. "Such a filthy little slut."

Wooseok can feel his face burning, he's so embarassed, but yet this is secretly what he's wanted all this while - for Yohan to stumble across his account and unmask his true self.

"So tell me, what were you really doing in that shower just now, hm?" Yohan's breath is hot on his neck and Wooseok swears he's going crazy.

He bites his bottom lip, head hung low. He's way too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend in the eye.

Yohan tugs on his brown locks, forcing Wooseok to make eye contact with him. "Answer me, baby. What were you doing?"

Wooseok doesn't respond, and that prompts Yohan to grind down on the elder's erection, earning a soft moan from the latter. He grabs his hair again, a little harder this time.

"What were you doing?"

Wooseok doesn't say anything.

"I guess I'll just have to find out by myself," Youan begins to undo the knot on Wooseok's sweatpants and Wooseok mentally curses, because he thinks he knows what the younger is about to do. Yohan pulls the fabric down, tossing it somewhere on the floor along with Wooseok's boxers.

Yohan sticks a finger into Wooseok's hole, and it slides in without resistance.

"You played with yourself, huh? Why didn't you tell me?" Yohan asks, finger moving ever so slowly inside Wooseok.

"I was shy, and you’re busy. I didn't come in the end."

"Aw, poor baby," He mocks. "Did you think about my fingers? My cock? When you were fingering yourself in that livestream, did you wish your fingers were mine?"

"Y-yes," Wooseok chokes out. "Yohannie, please,"

"Please what?" Yohan has an awfully arrogant smirk on his face and if it weren't for the fact that he's hard right now, he would've socked his boyfriend long ago.

"I want you. I need you inside me,” Wooseok feels his cheeks heat up and he hopes Yohan the taller doesn’t notice.

Yohan just chuckles. “My fingers are inside you though?”

“Your cock,” Wooseok pleads. “Want your cock in me, I’ve wanted you all day, please Yohannie, I want it so bad.”

“What if I hadn’t found out about your account? What would you be doing now? Fucking yourself with your toys?” Yohan mocks, his fingers curling up against Wooseok’s prostate and fuck, Wooseok thinks he’s getting dizzy.

“I want you. I just want you, nothing else can make me feel good. Please, Yohannie, nngh,” Wooseok cries out as Yohan abuses his prostate as he smiles. Wooseok wants to punch it off but God, Yohan’s fingers alone just feel so fucking good and Wooseok feels like he’s going to fall apart any moment. He feels so much at once, and nothing the next because Yohan pulls his fingers out, leaving his hole gaping and empty.

And that’s when Wooseok grumbles but it comes off more as a desperate whine.

“Why won’t you give me what I want?”

Yohan laughs. Yohan has the audacity to laugh.

“You look so pathetic right now, slut,” He tells the shorter, pulling off his boxers. “All whiny and aching for cock. Is cock all you think about?”

Wooseok wants to cry.

“Yes, all I think about is your cock, Yohannie please-“

His begs are cut off when Yohan asks for his color (in which he replies with green) and finally enters him. He moves slowly initially, but suddenly Yohan pulls out and Wooseok’s wants to protest again.

He doesn’t get to though, because Yohan enters him again, much deeper and harder than before and he thrusts into the smaller with absolutely no mercy and all Wooseok can do is moan languidly and all he can think about is _Yohan_.

“You feel so fucking good, baby. You’re so pretty,” Yohan tells him, leaning in to connect their lips.

“I’m close, Yohan,” Wooseok barely manages to get out between his moans. He feels so good, so full. “Please,”

“Then come for me, pretty baby.” And with one particularly hard thrust Wooseok reaches his high, untouched, his come making a mess, some even getting on his boyfriend’s chest.

He ignores the oversensitivity as Yohan continues to thrust into him, chasing his own high, and Wooseok feels like he’s going crazy, he’s losing his mind, but he loves it, especially when he feels Yohan’s warm semen filling him up.

“Are you alright?” Yohan asks him once they’ve both calmed down, and Wooseok just nods and buries his face in the younger’s chest.

“I had no idea you were so kinky,” the younger tells him. “You look and acted really innocent, you know.”

“I’m glad you found out about my account though.” Wooseok smiles up at him. “I love you. I’m sorry I’m so bad at telling you what I want.”

Yohan shuts him up with a kiss.

“Kid, you better stop if you don’t want to go another round.” Wooseok flicks him on the forehead.

“I’m always up for another round,” Yohan whispers against his ear and damn, Wooseok is definitely losing his mind at this rate.

“Me too. I really wanna suck you off.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first and last time writing porn
> 
> thank you for reading im sorry this is bad its been rotting in my drafts for ages


End file.
